Back To Lyoko Once Again
by Fanatical Dreamer
Summary: Once Lyoko has been shut down, our warriors try to get on with their lives. This is found to be impossible after the gang discover some emerging qualities/after effects after using the Super Computer.
1. Life after the Super Computer

**This story takes place after Lyoko is shut down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own the OC I made up, Ellie Crawley.**

"Well, no more XANA! It feels like holidays suddenly!" Odd exclaimed after the gang's Gym teacher walked away.

"Yeah. Freedom is sweet!" Ulrich agreed.

"Hey Ulrich, you might want use the free time to improve your grades," Jeremy reminded him.

Ulrich scowled at the thought. The group began walking back to the dorms.

"Finally, it's over. No more monsters," said Yumi.

"No more towers." Aelita continued.

"No more sleepless nights," said Odd, looking at Jeremy, who smiled.

"No more computer programs," Jeremy continued.

Ulrich smiled and said the last statement, the one they were all thinking. "No more XANA!"

**Later, in the dorms.**

Odd was playing on his Nintendo DS, while Ulrich was reading a comic in their dorm. In Jeremy's dorm, Jeremy was at his computer and Aelita was beside him. They were working on an assignment that was due in two weeks.

"Do you suppose Ulrich and Odd have worked on their assignment yet?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "Aelita, I doubt they have even started it yet."

The pair giggled and got back to work. In the dorm across from Jeremy's, nothing had changed. Ulrich flicked a page in his comic and Odd was still playing his video game. There was a slight knock on the door, and the pair looked up to see who it was. The door swung open to reveal Sissi Delmas.

"Hi, you boys wouldn't know where Aelita is, would you?" Sissi asked.

The boys both pointed to Jeremy's room.

"She should be in there. She and Jeremy said they were going to work on that group assignment," said Ulrich.

Sissi looked stunned. "Really? They do realise it's not due for a few more weeks, right?"

Odd shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you should ask them."

Sissi smiled. "OK, I will. Thanks for help."

The door closed and the two returned to what they were doing before.

"It's good now that we're friends with Sissi, isn't it?" Ulrich said, without looking up from his comic.

Earlier that morning, the gang had told Sissi that if she wanted to remain friends with them, she had to stop messing them up. Sissi was at first surprised at this, but soon got over her surprise and was very happy. She had been nice to them ever since.

"Yeah, if you say so good buddy. It sure beats her yelling at us," Odd replied. "Although," said Odd, looking up from his game, "I kind of miss it."

Ulrich shook his head at Odd and continued reading.

**Across** **the hall...**

"Sissi, can we help you?" Jeremy asked, surprised to see Sissi at his door.

"I just need to borrow Aelita for a second," Sissi replied. "Oh, are you two working on the group assignment? You realise it's not due for another two weeks, right?"

Aelita laughed. "We know, we just thought we'd get a head start on it."

Aelita turned to Jeremy. "I'll be back in a moment."

The two girls disappeared out of the room, while Jeremy returned to his computer.

"So Sissi, what's up?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't have happened to have seen my cosmetic bag, would you? I think I may have lost it," Sissi replied.

"No, I haven't. Would you like me to help look for it?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much!" Sissi replied and the two girls walked away to the direction of the girl's dorms.

**At Yumi's house**

"Yumi, dinner!" Mrs Ishiyama called.

"Coming," Yumi replied.

Yumi appeared at the table and the Ishiyamas began their meal.

After the meal, Yumi didn't hurry away like she usually did. Today she stayed and helped clean up.

"Yumi, what's happened? You don't usually hang around us for this long," Mr Ishiyama stated.

"I know. Today I feel like I have more time on my hands," Yumi replied.

Mr and Mrs Ishiyama exchanged happy glances.

"That's good to hear, Yumi," Mrs Ishiyama concluded.

* * *

><p>Later, Yumi went back upstairs to her room. She pulled a book out of her bag and began reading it. After finishing a few pages, Yumi paused suddenly. With XANA finally gone, she now had lots of time on her hands. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?, she asked herself. More time meant time to spend with Ulrich, right? Yumi smiled. Just before the last Return to the Past, Ulrich and Yumi had agreed to give their relationship another try. Yumi was really happy about this, as she'd wanted to give their relationship another go for a while now. Also, just earlier, Ulrich had asked Yumi to go see a movie with him on the weekend. She had immediately said yes. Afterwards, she found out Jeremy had also asked Aelita on a date and Odd was going to meet Sam in town as well. It seemed like the group had all made plans with their free time, she thought. This time thing is a good thing after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 1 for you. I hope you enj<strong>**oyed it. Now, I'm not going to ask you to review, but it would be great if you did...**


	2. The New Girl

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! It's nice to know that I'm not writing total gibberish and I'm actually on the right track! Here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own the OC I made up, Ellie Crawley.**

**Ellie's POV**

I gave my parents one last goodbye and walked through to my plane. As much as I was sad to be leaving my hometown, I was actually quite excited. Going to a boarding school on the other side of the planet was new and different for me. Also, it was a relief. Hopefully, I wouldn't feel so 'different' at this school as I had been at my last one. I sighed quietly about it as I sat down.

How am I different? Well, sometimes I can dream forward. What I mean is I sometimes can see my own future. It seems so real when it happens, so I always think that it isn't a dream. I usually only dream these things up to a certain point, until a white light appears and covers everything in its path. Afterwards, go back to something I was doing earlier in my dream, and I am forced to live through the same day again. When I say something different or do something different to the way I did it in the dream, something else happens, something that didn't happen in the dream. Once, I lived the same day over about 4 times. By the end of that day, I was so annoyed about living through the same day. Luckily enough for me, the 'dreaming forward' had seemed to have stopped for the moment. It hadn't happened for a few days.

I was jolted out of my day dream as the plane touched down onto solid ground. When the flight crew said it was OK, I departed the plane with all the other passengers. After I collected my luggage, I saw a two boys heading over to man holding up a sign that said Kadic Academy Students. _Kadic Academy_, I thought to myself, _that's the school where I'm going to._ With that, I grabbed my luggage and headed over to the man. The man was tall, but big. His brown hair was messy and ruffled and it was held off his face by a white and red headband. He was wearing a sweater with what looked to be a significant crest on it and grey pants. Once I arrived, he turned his attention to the two boys and me.

"OK then, let's see who we got," said the man, as he flicked through his clipboard. "Have we got Alex Lynder?"

"Here!" one of the boys responded.

"Trevor Simpson?"

"Present!"

"Ellie Crawley?"

"Here!" I answered.

"Well, I think that means we are all here except Melody Abbott," the man concluded.

"No, I am here!" a girl with long, blonde hair answered. Alex, Trevor and I all stared at her. Her pretty blonde hair made my wavy brown hair look like a birds nest.

"What's the matter? Never seen a blonde beauty in person?" Melody asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

The three of us quickly glanced away, while the man mumbled in frustration about numbers and counting, before turning to us and introducing himself.

"OK kids, my name is Jim Morales and I am the gym teacher at Kadic. I have been instructed by Principal Delmas to come and collect you today," Jim began. I heard Alex and mutter something to Trevor about the Principal's name, but I didn't catch what they said. Almost immediately after Alex said it, they both started laughing, which caused them to receive a stern look from Jim and a glare from Melody. Jim continued with his speech, "once we arrive at Kadic you will collect your schedules from the office before you wander away to the dorms. After that, it should be dinner time, so I would advise you all to get down to the cafeteria before a certain student I know eats all the food before you get there. Understood?"

"Yes Jim," we all replied in unison.

* * *

><p>After a very boring bus ride, we arrived at Kadic Academy. It consisted of a heap of buildings, a few trees and bushes, a very green school yard and lots of students. After we all had assembled off the bus, Jim sent us to the office to receive our schedules. As soon as I had received mine, I scanned it over, looking for classes I might enjoy. After scanning it for about 2 minutes, I realised there really was nothing good there, apart from the fact I had a roommate that might help me settle in. I scanned the schedule again for her name. At last, I found it. Aelita Stones. <em>Hmmm<em>, I thought to myself, _Aelita is a strange name_. Oh _well, it'll be better than having to share a room with Melody_, I told myself. Picking up my bags, I headed in the direction of the dorms.

As I walked down the hallway, a wave of fear washed over me. _What if this Aelita is mean? What if she doesn't like me? What if..._ I shook my head. _It will be OK. She won't be mean. _

I was suddenly jolted out of my trail of thought by a girl with pink hair. "Hey, you're a new student, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The girl smiled. "I'm Aelita Stones. Welcome to Kadic."

_So this is my roommate. She looks nice enough, _I chided myself. "Thanks. I'm Ellie Crawley. I'm your new roommate."

"OK, our room is this way then," Aelita said as she indicated the direction.

We walked down the hallway a bit further before we arrived at our dorm. Once she had opened the door, we both wandered in.

"OK, so this is where you'll be staying," Aelita smiled.

"Wow, it looks great," I commented.

Aelita smiled before showing me my bed and where I could put my stuff. As soon as I had unpacked, we headed down to the cafeteria. We got in line and got some food. She then took me to a table where her friends were. The table consisted of three boys and a girl.

"Hi guys! Everyone, this is Ellie Crawley. She's my new roommate," Aelita said as she sat down next to a blonde boy with glasses. I took the seat next to her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy," said the blonde with glasses.

"I'm Odd, and this is Sissi" said the other blonde as he indicated to a girl with long raven coloured hair. She gave me a smile.

"And I'm Ulrich," said the brunette boy.

The boys then started a conversation between themselves, while I caught up in a conversation with the girls.

"So, you like Kadic so far?" Sissi asked.

"Sure, though I haven't seen much of it yet," I replied.

Aelita smiled. "Don't worry, we'll show you around tomorrow."

After what seemed to be half an hour of conversation with the group, we all headed up to the dorms.

"Your friends seem really nice, Aelita." I told her as we arrived at our dorm.

"They are," she smiled as she opened the door to our dorm and stepped in. She grabbed her toiletries bag before turning to me. "You'd want to get into the shower before Sissi does. She usually gets all the hot water."

"OK," I agreed, before I grabbed my toiletries bag and following Aelita to the showers.

Later that night, I was lying in my new bed, with Aelita just across from me in hers. Luckily enough for us, we got to the showers just before Sissi did. I smiled slightly as I remembered the rush we had been in to get there. Sissi was just behind us when we arrived, and by the time we left, Sissi was still there. Smiling, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Normal POV**

-Yumi's house-

Yumi turned on the light as she entered her room. She placed her phone down on the floor and hopped onto her bed. She picked up the book she had been reading the other night and continued reading it. Hearing a knock, she looked up. As she strained her eyes to see who was there, she realised an item on her bookshelf was in her way. _I wish it would move out of my way, _she thought to herself. Suddenly, it did move – straight out of her view of the door. Yumi gasped. That never happened before. _It shouldn't have happened_, she corrected herself. _There has to be a logical explanation for it, so don't panic_, Yumi told herself. Thinking quickly, she came up with the most logical explanation for it.

"Hiroki? You there?" Yumi called, hoping it was her little brother playing jokes on her.

Yumi heard a giggle from outside her room. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she reassured herself. _It's OK, it's just Hiroki. _Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she continued: _what a relief. For a moment there, I thought I had made that object move. And besides, this is Earth, and not Lyoko. _Yumi sighed and turned back to her book.

**And that is the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. I found Ellie is really hard to write about without giving to much away, especially about her 'future dreams'. Like before, I won't ask you to review, but if you did, it would be great! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Strange Occurrences**


	3. Strange Occurances

**Happy New Year! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I was too caught up in the books I was reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. (Unfortunately...)**

**Claimer: I own the OC I made up, Ellie Crawley.**

**Aelita's POV**

Aelita was expressionless as she scraped up some dust from a table as she walked around the Hermitage. Moving away from the table, she walked upstairs to the room she now knew belonged to her. She picked Mr Puck off the bed. She was about to pocket him when she heard a noise outside. Dropping him back on the bed, Aelita approached the window and peered out. Outside stood the Men in Black. Stifling a scream, Aelita backed away from the window and ran out of the room. She took the stairs two at a time and came to the landing only to realise the Men in Black were standing right across from her. Stifling another scream, she raced around the corner into the secret passage to the back of the house. She ran along the corridor as quickly as she could; only stopping for a breath when she reached the door at the end of the corridor. Wrenching it open, Aelita stared outside. What she saw scared her immensely. Five large grey wolves were closing in on the door Aelita was looking out of. Aelita screamed and pushed the door shut again. Turning around, she saw the Men in Black were almost upon her. She backed up as far as she could against the door and slid to the floor. She put her arms in front of her face in a protective position and let out a final scream as the Men in Black reached her.

That was how Aelita woke up. Screaming. After she had pulled herself up into a sitting position, she did a mental check for injuries. None. Good. She stared down at herself. _Why am I still having these dreams? We shut down Lyoko, shouldn't they have stopped?_ She closed her eyes and shook her head. _No. They won't stop. Not until I could forget my past._ Sighing, she shook her head again. _Who am I kidding? I can't forget my past._ Aelita felt like crying. Sniffling, she was about to lie down again when she heard a voice from the other side of her room.

"Aelita? Are you OK?"

Aelita froze. She had forgotten she had a roommate. Taking a deep breath and drying her eyes, Aelita turned to face her roommate. Ellie Crawley had arrived yesterday with three other kids as exchange students from across the world. As soon as they met, Aelita knew that she and Ellie were going to get along fine. Ellie had met Aelita's friends yesterday as well, minus Yumi. Looking at Ellie now, it was easy to see that she was genuinely worried about Aelita. She was sitting cross-legged, her back against the wall, on her bed. Her long brown hair was out of its ponytail and looked like a wavy mess behind her, while her green pyjamas still looked like what they had before; green and plain. Her facial expression was a mixture of worry and concern. Taking another big breath and hoping she wouldn't start crying, Aelita opened her mouth to answer Ellie's question. She was about to say something about having seen a scary horror movie when there was a knock at the door. Both girls turned to see a girl with long raven coloured hair close the door. Only when the girl turned around, Aelita realised who it was. Sissi. _Sissi must of heard my screaming and has now come to yell at me, as usual,_ Aelita realised. Sissi gave the two girls a look that meant 'I hope Jim doesn't catch me in here' and sat on the edge of Ellie's bed. She gave Aelita a concerned look.

"Are you OK?" Sissi asked.

Aelita's eyes grew wide as she realised what Sissi was really in her room for. _How could have you forgotten?_ A voice in her head asked her. _She's your new friend, remember? _Aelita nodded slightly and was about to answer Sissi but Ellie beat her to it.

"She's fine, she just told me so," Ellie answered. Sissi stared at her for a second, as if she was trying to determine if Ellie was telling the truth or not. Sissi moved her eyes to Aelita, as if waiting for confirmation. Aelita hesitated for a second before going along with Ellie's story. She gave Sissi a nod.

"Well, um, ok, if you're alright, Aelita, I'd better go then. If you need anything, you know where to find me," said Sissi, looking a bit confused. "Um... Goodnight"

"Night, Sissi," Ellie replied, giving Sissi a small smile.

"Goodnight, Sissi," Aelita mumbled hesitantly.

Sissi gave them a small smile and then disappeared out the door, closing it silently behind her. Aelita turned to Ellie who was staring fixedly at the floor.

"Um... Thanks Ellie." said Aelita, not entirely sure what to say.

Ellie lifted her eyes from the floor to meet Aelita's. "It's OK. But you aren't really OK, are you?"

Aelita moved her gave to the floor. She was glad Sissi had left when did, because she didn't want to cry in front of her. She didn't exactly want to cry in front of Ellie, either, but she couldn't help it. It was like a wave coming into the beach. You couldn't stop it coming in. "No," she answered, and then burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands so she couldn't see Ellie or anything else in the room. Anything that reminded her of her past. Anything at all.

She didn't hear Ellie move, but the next thing she knew, Ellie was beside her, pulling into a hug.

"It's all right; it's not real; it didn't happen," Ellie murmured quietly.

Aelita couldn't help it, she couldn't stop crying.

After a while, when she had calmed down enough to breath normally, she turned to Ellie, who was sitting beside her, staring fixedly at the floor again. "Why did you convince Sissi that I was OK when you knew I wasn't?"

Ellie smirked ever so slightly and raised her glance to the ceiling. "The look on your face when she walked into the room. You looked so scared at that moment, I kinda guessed that you didn't want her to know." Ellie looked at Aelita. "You haven't always been friends, have you?"

Aelita shook her head. "It was just the other day. We became friends, I mean. Sissi used to really annoy us because... I don't know why. Because she wanted Ulrich to like her more than Yumi, I guess. But then, the other day, we became friends. All of us. Odd stopped annoying her. Yumi and Jeremy stopped ignoring her. Ulrich stopped avoiding her. Well, he still does, but only when he's by himself. We all suddenly got along better."

"What did Sissi do to you to make you so frightened of her? And who's Yumi?" Ellie asked.

"Sissi... Sissi used to come in here and yell at me when I woke her up with my screaming. I... I hated it when she did that because..." Aelita shook her head at that point and refused to go on. Instead, she continued with the other question Ellie asked.

"Yumi... You haven't met her yet, but she's our other friend who is a day student. She's in the year above us. You'll meet her tomorrow. Or today," Aelita replied, glancing at her clock. It read 3:18. Ellie, who had glanced over at it as well, smiled.

"So you screaming in your sleep is normal, then?" Ellie asked, her eyes on Aelita again.

Aelita moved her glance to the floor and gave a small nod, not wanting to talk about it. Ellie must of guessed what Aelita was feeling, because she moved onto another topic.

"So... You and Jeremy, huh?"

Aelita stared at Ellie, whose glance had returned to the ceiling. "What do you mean?... I mean, we're not-"

Ellie laughed and looked at Aelita side on. "It was all over your face when you sat down at dinner. The two of you would look cute together anyway," Ellie said as she crossed the room to sit on her bed.

"I... Yes, you're right. I like him and everyone knows it. Happy?" Aelita said quietly.

"Very," Ellie said before lying down to go to sleep again. "Goodnight Aelita."

Aelita laid down as well, full knowing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Not tonight.

"Night Ellie."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that morning..<strong>

**Yumi's POV**

Yumi walked into Kadic feeling the same as she did every day since they had shut down the Supercomputer. Free. She felt like singing or dancing or skipping or doing something that expressed her feelings openly. Uh, no, not literally, she told herself. That what just be weird. She gave William a wave, who was talking to some other kids from year their year, before running over to meet the others at the Crossroads. Odd and Ulrich were already there, while Aelita, Sissi and Jeremy were nowhere to be seen. Odd spotted her first.

"Yumi! Have you heard the joke about the frog and the canoe? Ulrich just did and he thought it was hilarious!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd! I did not think it was hilarious! It is the most stupid joke I have ever heard!" Ulrich exclaimed, before turning to Yumi. "Hi Yumi."

"Hi Ulrich. Hi Odd. Where are the others?" Yumi replied, ignoring Odd's question completely.

"Aelita and Sissi are showing Aelita's new dorm mate around. Jeremy's in his room, as usual. Shutting down Lyoko didn't change a thing there," Ulrich replied.

"You know who thought my joke was funny? Jeremy. And do you know who gave me their breakfast this morning? Jeremy. He's the only one who really care about me, so I'm not talking to either of you," Odd exclaimed and turned away from them.

Yumi giggled, while Ulrich sniggered. "Good riddance," he said, just as Aelita and Sissi turned up, pulling along someone along that Yumi didn't recognise.

"And this is Yumi, our friend who is in the year above us. Yumi, this is Ellie Crawley, my new roommate. She got here late yesterday," said Aelita, indicating to Ellie.

Ellie gave Yumi a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Yumi returned the smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Ellie. Do you like Kadic so far?"

"I'm not sure yet, but so far it's great," Ellie replied.

"OK, we've got to show Ellie to class now. That's what we said we do next," said Sissi, looking at Aelita, who nodded.

"See you all later," Sissi called.

"Bye," Aelita and Ellie called in unison, as Sissi dragged Ellie away. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi called out in response, then turned back to their conversation.

Yumi didn't feel right, but she didn't say anything. Odd, who had obviously forgotten about not talking to them, spotted it first.

"Hey, Yumi, are you all right? You look pale all of a sudden," said Odd.

Yumi was about to say she was fine when Ulrich cut in. "Yeah, he's right. You don't look OK. You look see through, almost."

Yumi was about to respond when she glanced down at her hands. They were see through. She could see the ground through them. She held them up in front of her face to take a closer look at them when they started flickering. Or not flickering, more like disappearing and then reappearing, actually. She looked up at Ulrich and Odd. The two boys looked at her with stunned expressions. Yumi glanced down at herself only to realise her body was doing the same thing. _What's happening to me? _A voice in her head screamed. Yumi stared as her body flickered for the last time before disappearing for good. She could hear Ulrich and Odd gasp as she continued to stare at the place her body should have been. Yumi could feel a scream rising in her throat. A scared, terrified scream. A scream that died in her throat silently as her body appeared in her vision. Yumi gasped as she stared down at herself again. Her usual dark shirt with blue stars and dark pants had been replaced with her dark pink Lyoko geisha bodysuit. She heard Ulrich and Odd gasp again but didn't look up at them. She stared at herself thoroughly. Her bodysuit was identical to the one she wore when Jeremy virtualised them on Earth to shutdown other Supercomputers. But why am I wearing this now? I'm in the middle of the school! Someone could see me or... Yumi's gaze immediately jerked upwards, her eyes darting around her for anyone who wasn't Ulrich or Odd. Relief seeped through her as she realised they were the only ones around.

"Yumi?" A familiar voice called. Ulrich's. Yumi's eyes flickered to his face only to find a shocked expression. He looked as shocked as Yumi felt.

"That's different. That ever happened to you before?" Odd asked, but Yumi could hear the shock in his voice. As Yumi glanced at him, she could tell he was only just managing to keep that feeling off his face.

Yumi had just shook her head when Ulrich asked her another question. "What just happened?"

Yumi's eyes met his. "I don't know."

"So… What are you going to do now?" Odd asked.

_What am I going to do now? I can't go around dressed like this. Ok, breathe, Yumi, breathe. Someone should be able to help me. Now, who could this person be. Who would be able to help me? Who would be able to figure out what's going on?_ Yumi's mind went around in circles trying to figure it out. Then appeared to her. "I have to find Jeremy," she finally answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aelita's POV<strong>

"... And that bell signifies it's time to get to class," Sissi exclaimed of the ringing of the bell. "Let's get going."

Aelita gave Sissi a nod and the three of them walked over to where the classroom was. Once they had arrived, Aelita was the first to realise the three boys weren't among the group of kids that made up their classmates. "Hey, where are the boys?" she called to Ellie and Sissi.

Sissi was about to answer her when Ulrich and Odd ran into the classroom. Once they had reached Aelita and the others they both stopped running and started panting. Aelita gave them a questioning look. Odd was the first to answer her. "Had to run. All the way here. So tired now. Did we arrive in time?"

Sissi nodded. "Yeah, you made it in time. Why were you running? You were just at the crossroads, right?"

Aelita was also about to ask a question concerning Jeremy's whereabouts when the teacher walked in and signalled for all of them to be quiet. Once the teacher had his back to them, Ulrich turned to Sissi to answer her. "We had to quickly help Yumi with something," he answered quickly. Aelita watched Sissi out the corner of her eye when Ulrich answered her question. As soon as he said the word Yumi, Sissi's expression darkened. _Jealously is a terrible thing,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. She turned to Odd and asked him her question. "Where's Jeremy?" she asked quietly.

Odd's face twisted up as he thought about this question for a second. "He's in the infirmary. He wasn't feeling well."

Aelita was immediately confused. "But I spoke to him just earlier and he was-" Aelita began, but was cut off by the look both Ulrich and Odd gave her. The look meant_ shut up, _so Aelita did. She quickly glanced at Ellie and Sissi to see if they had noticed. Sissi was staring dreamily at Ulrich, not taking in anything around her, while Ellie looked slightly confused. But the look vanished as quickly as it appeared. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_ Aelita shrugged and shook her head. _Later_, she told herself. _I'll figure out what all this means later. When I go to find Jeremy. Later. Right now I have a class to focus on._ Despite telling herself to concentrate, Aelita knew she was going to think about where Jeremy was and what Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were doing before class all day.

**And that…. is the end of chapter 3. Finally, since this chapter was taking me forever to write and it was driving me insane. I couldn't concentrate on anything properly; I was too busy thinking about this…. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Now I am going to find something to concentrate on until I write the next chapter….**


	4. Answers

**Chapter 4**

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or story alerts list! Also, thank to everyone who commented on this story! It's really nice to know people like this story and are willing to share their opinions on it! And now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters…. (If I did, you would probably know by now…)**

**Claimer: I own Ellie.**

**Aelita's POV**

Aelita reached up and tapped on the door. She received silence in return. She shrugged. Jeremy was just trying to make everyone think he wasn't here, she guessed. Moving to closer to door, she whispered softly. "Jeremy? It's me, Aelita."

Aelita heard a bit of scuffling behind the door and then the door being unlocked. The door swung open and she was pulled inside. She door was shut and locked again behind her. Jeremy then turned to face her, his back against the door.

"Hey Aelita, how was class?" Jeremy asked coolly. Aelita didn't answer. Instead, she threw her arms around him. "It was ok, I guess," she replied quietly. She then released him from her hug. Jeremy blushed as he tried to fix his glasses after he nearly lost them in the hug, but Aelita didn't notice. "Why weren't you in class?" she asked him.

Jeremy didn't answer. Instead, he walked back to his computer. Aelita shrugged, but followed him over. On her way, she noticed a figure sitting on Jeremy's bed out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she realised it was Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, how are-" she started but stopped when she realised what she was wearing. Her usual black and starry attire had been replace with a dark pink bodysuit. Not just any body suit, Aelita realised. Her Lyoko one. Her dark pink geisha gear looked identical to the one she wore when Jeremy teleported her to shut down other Supercomputers. Aelita gasped. "Yumi, what happened to you?"

Yumi shrugged, but smiled at her. "I have no idea. But do you want to see something cool?" Without waiting for answer, a fan appeared in Yumi's hand. She threw it to the middle of the room, where it hit the floor without making a sound. Yumi stared at it for a few seconds before it started to hover it mid-air. Yumi kept her gaze trained on it as it travelled across the room and landed in Aelita's hands. Aelita gasped and looked up at Yumi, who was still smiling. "It works when I'm not in my Lyoko form too."

Aelita's eyes widened. She was just about to say something when Jeremy stopped her. "Aelita, Yumi, come and have a look at this."

Handing Yumi back her fan, Aelita moved over to Jeremy's side. After a few seconds, she felt Yumi join them. Aelita moved her gaze to the computer screen. She scanned the screen for information for a few seconds. She gasped. Jeremy's eye's met hers. _This cannot be happening_, she mouthed silently to him. Jeremy gave her a weak grimace. Aelita shook her head quickly, fear making the hair on her neck stand up. _This can't be happening. _She scanned the screen again. _It can't possibly happen. There is no way this could possibly happen._ But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yumi's outfit again. She gasped involuntarily. _It's happening._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ulrich's POV**

Ulrich was bored. Really bored. His head was resting in one of his hands while his other hand was moving his food around his tray. The four of them were in the cafeteria listening to Sissi as she told them about her cheerleading practice. Ulrich was trying hard not to fall asleep, it was so boring. Beside him, Ellie looked half gone. Despite the fact he knew she was probably in a better place, Ulrich nudged her slightly, bringing her back out of her day dream. Giving Ulrich a grateful glance, she returned her concentration to Sissi and tried to look interested. Odd, on the other hand, was looking greedily at Ulrich's tray from across the table. Ulrich rolled his eyes. It was easy to tell Odd wasn't listening. Sighing, Ulrich pushed his tray over to Odd, who took it gratefully and immediately started devouring everything Ulrich hadn't eaten. Rolling his eyes again, Ulrich rested his head in both his hands. Trying hard not to look like he wasn't listening, Ulrich let his mind wander.

Earlier that morning, when he had been waiting with Odd and Yumi, Yumi had been flickering, like she would have done on Lyoko if there had been a bug in the program. She flickered for almost two minutes before fully disappearing. When she appeared again, she was in her Lyoko gear, which was freaky, Ulrich thought to himself. After that, Yumi said she should go see Jeremy, and Odd and I agreed to help her, Ulrich recalled. We managed to get her to Jeremy's room without anyone seeing us. Jeremy was surprised, but agreed to figure it out for us. And now, I have no idea what happened to them. Aelita might, he recalled quickly. Before they had gotten to the cafeteria, Aelita said she was going to check on Jeremy in the infirmary. I wonder if she figured it out, Ulrich wondered to himself. When she mentioned Jeremy before, Odd and I tried to silence her. She stayed quiet after that, but I wonder if she figured it out.

"And that's how it happened! Emily ended up in the infirmary, but I made it through!" Sissi exclaimed, bringing Ulrich out of his daydream. Ellie looked like she had also been disturbed from her sleep by Sissi's loud statement, but she was quick to cover it up.

"That's good, Sissi," Ellie replied, almost absentmindedly. Sissi didn't notice this, however, she too busy trying to ward Odd away from her food. When Odd finally got the message about Sissi's food, he turned to face Ellie. Ellie raised her eyebrows when he gave her a pleading look. Sighing, she passed him her tray, which he immediately started devouring. Ellie caught Ulrich eye and rolled her eyes. Ulrich smirked and turned back to Sissi, who was watching Odd eat with a horrified look on her face. Ellie giggled beside him. Before he could comment about it, his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he scanned the screen. A text from Aelita. Hopefully not one asking about where Jeremy was. Opening it, he quickly scanned it.

_Urgent meeting in Jeremy's room. Tell Odd. Come as quick as you can._

Great, he thought silently. Now I have to figure out an excuse to get the two of us out of here. Glancing up at the table, he noticed Sissi had her back to him and was talking to Theo at the table behind her. Ellie had slipped back into her dreamland, while Odd just looked bored. Ulrich met Odd's eyes from across the table. Odd gave a meaningful flick of his head towards the door, give Ulrich the perfect excuse to get them out.

"Odd, we should go work on _that_ assignment now," said Ulrich, breaking Ellie out of her trance.

Odd got the message fairly quickly. "Yes, we need to finish _that_ assignment." He stood up and took his trays away, calling a loud goodbye to Ellie and Sissi. Ulrich followed his example and called out a quick goodbye to Sissi and Ellie. Sissi gave them no answer, too preoccupied in the conversation she was already in, while Ellie gave a curious goodbye. As he left the cafeteria, Ulrich could feel Ellie's gaze boring into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

Watching them leave the cafeteria, Ellie could tell something had happened. She had guessed something was up when Ulrich and Odd arrived to class late saying they had been helping Yumi with something, when later they revealed she had gone home sick. And Jeremy sick as well? That didn't sound right either. And Aelita tried to say Jeremy wasn't sick when Ulrich and Odd brought it up in class earlier, she recalled. True, she hadn't known these five for very long, (she had actually only met Yumi this morning) but Ellie could guess they didn't act like this all the time. Something was definitely up, she decided as she watched the door shut behind Ulrich.

Making a quick decision, she murmured a goodbye to Sissi, before crossing the cafeteria and walking out the door. She spotted Ulrich and Odd half way across to the dorms. _Maybe they're meeting a 'sick' Jeremy up in the dorms,_ she guessed silently. She was just about to make her move to follow them when she was stopped by two girls, both younger than her.

"Hi, I'm Milly and this is Tamiya, and we're reporters for the Kadic Academy newspaper. Are you one of the exchange students?" asked the red-haired girl, referring to herself and the other girl when she said their names. Knowing she would regret it later, Ellie gave a weak nod in answer to their question. "Great! Ok, we are going to interview you!" Milly exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Right now?" Ellie replied.

"Yup, right now," Tamiya answered.

Ellie groaned. She was never going to find what was up at this rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's POV<strong>

Yumi shut the door behind Ulrich and Odd and went back to her position on Jeremy's bed. She was still wearing her Lyoko gear, which worried her. _Shouldn't it have gone away by now? _she wondered silently.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Yumi looked up as Ulrich sat down beside her. "Figured it out yet?" he asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Yumi shook her head as Odd sat down on the floor just across from her. Jeremy was facing them in his chair, while Aelita stood beside him. _This is it,_ Yumi told herself,_ the moment when the whole truth comes out. The moment where Jeremy tells us what he's found._

"Ok, well, according to my calculations, what Yumi is currently experiencing is not a bug or anything of the sort. It is actually a upgraded program created by Franz Hopper. It allows anyone who has been to Lyoko to access their abilities here on Earth. The fact that is works without Lyoko functioning is astounding. And also, it appeared on Yumi without her wanting it to or anything of the sort-" Jeremy started.

"It'll actually just go away if you say _devirtualize_, Yumi," Aelita interrupted him. "If any of us happen to say the 'special' word, we'll end up in our Lyoko form. Saying _devirtualize_ will make our Lyoko form go away." Aelita looked at Yumi. "Go ahead, say it."

Nodding, Yumi took a deep breath. "Devirtualize," she whispered softly. Immediately, her Lyoko form vanished. In its place was her usual black attire. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she grinned at Aelita and squeezed Ulrich's hand.

"So why was Yumi like that if she didn't say the 'special' word? And what is the 'special' word?" Odd asked.

"The 'special' word is-" Jeremy began, but then thought better of it. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before holding it up for the group to inspect.

_Virtualize_, it read. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi read it in their minds, while Odd read it out loud.

"Vir-tual-ize" he pronounced slowly.

"No!" Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy exclaimed.

Odd's purple clothing were suddenly replaced with his purple Lyoko gear. Realising what had just happened, Odd grimaced. "Oh, right," he said, grabbing his purple tail.

Jeremy just stared at him, while Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi all laughed. "Devirtualize," Odd muttered quietly. His Lyoko gear disappeared and his usual purple attire returned. Recovering, Ulrich and Yumi both looked to Jeremy for the next answer, while Odd just looked at his feet.

"Yumi ended up in that form because-," Jeremy began, before looking over to Aelita for approval. Aelita nodded slowly, but looked away. "-because Franz Hopper sent the codes to her."

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi all gasped. _That wasn't in the stuff Jeremy showed me, Yumi thought silently. _"But… how is that possible?" Ulrich asked.

"Franz Hopper survived after XANA tried to kill him. That's how," Aelita answered, her voice flat.

"But why wait until now to send the codes? And why did they happen to affect me?" Yumi asked, turning to Jeremy.

"I don't know why it happened to you and not anyone else. But I do know why he chose now to send them to us." Jeremy replied.

Ulrich's glance grew suspicious, while Yumi's deepened. Odd asked the question everyone was thinking. "Why?"

Aelita turned back to the group, her facial expression full of annoyance. She blew strands of hair off her face forcefully. "It's because XANA's back," she said finally.

**Hooray, hooray, Franz Hopper's back. And so is XANA… Or is it? *giggles evilly* **

**Anyway, you'll have to wait til next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. XANA's Return Or Not

**Chapter 5**

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or story alerts list! Also, thank to everyone who commented on this story! Thank you so much! You guys make my day great!**

**I'm sorry I haven't written in ages. I had too many exams and assignments to do! But anyway, I'm on holidays now, so I'm going to spend a lot of time writing!**

**Ok, so this chapter is probably going to be really boring and possibly fairly short... Just thought I'd let you know! Anyway, to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. (Sadly…)**

**Claimer: I own Ellie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

Jeremy watched as Yumi, Odd and Ulrich gasped at Aelita's statement . Jeremy shook his head and looked at Aelita. More than anything, she looked upset. Meeting her eyes, Jeremy mouthed to her she knew that wasn't true. Quick as anything, Aelita mouthed back it was good as.

"How is that possible? I thought we destroyed XANA?" Odd questioned.

"We did. XANA is gone-" Jeremy began.

"Then why did Aelita say he's back?" Odd cut in immediately.

Jeremy sighed. "Odd, it would be better if you had waited until I was finished. Then I would have been able to explain it to you." Odd grinned and mimicked zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. "Thank you, Odd. OK, as I was saying, we did destroy XANA. He is gone. But remember when he was trying to take over the world through other Supercomputers? Well, that wasn't his only plan. At the same time he was building his robots, he was working on another program. A program that would not be destroyed by my multi-agent program. This program was, well, like a program to virtualise XANA on Earth-"

"He was what? Virtualising himself on Earth?" Yumi exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly. He created a virtual version of himself and hid it on a Supercomputer somewhere on Earth. However, this copy was given a different name and acts completely differently to XANA. More like the XANA-fied William, actually. It has a completely different personality, and acts more human than anything.

"Anyway, XANA knew he was on the way out. So, he sent this version of himself to a Supercomputer in Malaysia where it was transferred to Earth. Since then, it has been wandering around trying to get to us. And just yesterday, it managed to get into the country," Jeremy stated.

"Wait, what? How?" Odd exclaimed, with Ulrich and Yumi nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, how did you find all this out? It's not like you can search the internet for all that," Ulrich pointed out.

Jeremy gave them a small smile. "I didn't. Franz Hopper sent it all to me. When Yumi got here in her Lyoko form earlier, a message arrived from Franz Hopper, explaining everything. It explained how the new 'XANA' survived the multi-agent program and how it arrived on the scene, how Franz Hopper survived XANA's attack, how Yumi transformed into her Lyoko form and tons of other stuff."

The group minus Aelita, who was standing, sat in shocked silence for a moment, taking in all the information. Aelita was the first to speak. "So… How did my father survive from XANA's attack?" Aelita asked quietly.

Jeremy could feel all eyes on him. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were all looking towards him for an answer. However, there was only one pair of eyes he could turn to at that point. Meeting Aelita's eyes, Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. That was when the bell rang. Sighing, Jeremy dropped his gaze and turned to the group. Ulrich and Yumi gave him their full attention, but Odd was on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, great. Science with Mrs Hertz. Something to put me out of my misery. Our push me straight back into it," Odd sighed.

Ignoring Odd, Yumi cleared her throat. "Because… Because XANA or 'clone XANA' is back, does that mean…" Yumi began, but couldn't finish. Her eyes met Jeremy's and he could tell that the answer that he was going to give her was not really the one she wanted to hear. Jeremy moved his eyes to Ulrich's. Ulrich stared back at him with a look that told Jeremy Ulrich was hoping for what Jeremy was going say, but wishing it wasn't true. Moving to Odd, it was clear Odd hadn't been listening because he had a confused look on his face. Finally, Jeremy's eyes met Aelita's. Her eyes showed a mixture of pain and sadness for her father but also determination to face whatever XANA was going to throw at them this time round. Sending her a small smile, he turned back to face the others.

"Yes, if we want to make sure no one gets hurt, it means we have to turn on the Supercomputer back on," Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, terribly short, I know and I'm extremely sorry! Please don't kill me because of it! This chapter is really boring for me, so I found it extremely hard to write it! I will come back and edit this chapter and make it longer, but until then, this is how long it's going to be. <strong>

**Anyway, if I don't put up another chapter beforehand, Happy Easter everyone! Have a great holiday and enjoy it while it lasts!**


	6. Back on Lyoko

**Chapter 6**

**Hi! A big thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or story alerts list or commented on this story! Thank you so much! You guys make this story worth writing!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, so please don't kill me! This chapter is extra long to make up for it!**

**Also, later in this chapter, a few of the characters are talking to voices in their heads. (No, they aren't going delusional. Although, Ellie's sanity is questionable...) The voice will be indicated by ~ symbols. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. (Sadly…)**

**Claimer: I own Ellie.**

**POV: Yumi**

Standing in the elevator, it was clear to see that nothing had changed. Standing between Ulrich and Jeremy, Yumi watched as the elevator doors slowly closed. It felt strange, being back here, after Yumi had said her silent goodbyes to it the last time she was here and planned on never returning. But now she was back, Yumi felt a strange connection to this place- like she and her friends belonged here. _No, that's not right_, Yumi told herself, mentally shaking her head. _We don't really belong here. We belong in the real world, far away from XANA and his monsters. _Sighing quietly, Yumi pulled her mind of that subject. Shaking her head quietly to herself, Yumi thought back to the announcement in Jeremy's room. When Jeremy stated that they needed to turn the Supercomputer back on, all Yumi could do was stare. She knew that would be the outcome, sure, but she had been wishing it wouldn't be. After he had announced it, Yumi hadn't been able to drag her eyes away from Aelita. Aelita had known before Yumi, Ulrich and Odd that Jeremy was going to suggest turning the Supercomputer back on, but instead of looking like the bright, pink star she usually did, she just looked upset and annoyed and Yumi couldn't figure out why. Now, in the elevator, with the pink haired girl standing only a few feet from her, it was starting to come clear. Lyoko was the place Aelita had lost her memories to after she had been transferred there with her father. It was also the place she had lost her father several times over. Going back there now must have been, well, a little bit like hell for Aelita. But instead of dying, her father had miraculously survived XANA again and again. Going back to see her father again must be like a chain of events to Aelita, Yumi continued silently. Franz Hopper's alive so is an imitation of XANA the Lyoko warriors fight XANA Franz Hopper gives his life to stop XANA imitation XANA dies the Lyoko warriors survive Aelita is left with a gaping hole inside of her that cannot be filled. Oh, and the memories. Let's not forget those. The memories that will stay with her forever where she couldn't do anything to help her father. And the terrifying nightmares that have her waking up screaming every other night.

So why then is she putting herself through the same old torture again, knowing it's going to hurt her even more the next time round? Yumi mentally shook her head. She had no idea why. No idea at all.

The elevator door jerked open then, pulling Yumi out of her trail of thought. Slowly, the five of them stepped out of the elevator as the Supercomputer rose up in front of them. Casting a quick look around the others, Jeremy stepped forward and walked over to it. Looking back to them with a small smile on his face, Jeremy asked a single question.

"Any objections?"

Yumi's throat went dry and she couldn't seem to be able to get her brain to work or her mouth to open. Yumi glanced at the others. Ulrich was glancing her way with a look of sympathy on his face. Beside him, Odd was looking very annoyed. Yumi mentally smiled at Odd, because she knew what he was upset about: missing a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. The group had decided that they would go to the factory later that afternoon, meaning they would miss dinner. Yumi's parents believed she was out studying at school. _Yeah, that's totally what I'm doing here. I'm studying the art of turning on a Supercomputer with an anti-virus bent on human domination and putting yourself and your friends in harm's way, just to save the rest of the world_, Yumi thought to herself sarcastically. Now that they were adding Lyoko back into their lives, Yumi's grade were going to plummet again. Sighing, Yumi moved her glance down the line to the last person, the only other girl apart from herself in the group. Aelita was smiling slightly, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. Yumi mentally shook her head at her before moving her glance back to Jeremy, who looked tired, but ready. Sending him a small smile, Yumi shook her head at him. Getting her meaning, Jeremy turned his back to them and placed his hand on the lever and flicked it. The Supercomputer sprang to life, shooting light everywhere. Yumi heard a happy sigh from Aelita, and she watched Jeremy shoot Aelita a small smile. Odd looked relieved, at least. He could finally go eat. Yumi mentally shook her head at him. If he had been listening to Jeremy, he would know they weren't going back to Kadic. Not for a while yet. Ulrich turned to her, smiling shakily.

Yumi couldn't help it. She smiled back at him. Despite the fact she knew she should be annoyed and upset about going back, she was happy. Happy to be going back to the place where she got shot by XANA's monsters. Happy to be going back to where her friends and herself had the most fun. Happy to be going back to a world that shouldn't exist. Mentally kicking herself, she smiled wider. Happy to be going back to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Aelita<strong>

"Any objections?"

Jeremy's voice called out, sending a wave of butterflies over her. Her eyes briefly met Jeremy's before glancing away again. In his eyes she had seen many emotions all at once. Sadness for seeing her hurting like this. Sympathy for putting her through this again. Pain for not being able to do anything about it. Determination for-

She shook her head silently. _Stop_, she told herself mentally. _You're making this worse than it already is._ _It's bad enough that something similar to XANA is alive. But it's even worse that I'm moping about like this. I should be happy. My father is alive! He's out there, somewhere, in the internet. And Jeremy promised to help me find him and materialise him! So why am I moping?_

_~It's because you think that your father is going to disappear again before you can save him~_, a voice shot through her mind.

Aelita drew a quick breath. _That's not it,_ she replied quickly. _I'm upset because… because… I… Because I don't want to go back. To Lyoko, that is. What if this XANA substitute steals my memories? What do I do then?_

_~Yes, that's true as well. But you are also very excited to go back. Lyoko was your home, remember?~_

_Yeah, I do, _Aelita replied irritably_. How could I forget? But going back now seems so… _She sighed quietly to herself, hoping the others hadn't realised she was facing a war with a voice in her head. _You are right, voice, I do think my father is going to disappear again, that's why I don't want to go back. But a part of me does want to go back. What should I do?_

The voice didn't respond. Sighing, Aelita glanced at the others. They all looked like she felt. Unsure. Sighing again, she faced Jeremy, probably making the quickest decision in her life. Jeremy's eyes were on her, waiting for the final person in the group to give him an answer. Giving him a small smile, she mouthed _do it_. Returning the smile, Jeremy turned and placed his hand on the lever and flicked it. The Supercomputer came to life, shooting light everywhere.

Aelita sighed happily. When it came down to it, she had decided that the only way to get her father back was turning on the Supercomputer. And by turning the Supercomputer back on, the five of them had just volunteered to save the world.

And that, she told herself as she skipped over to give Jeremy a hug, is what the Lyoko warriors planned to do.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, we aren't going back yet? We're missing dinner!" Odd whined pathetically.<p>

Aelita shook head slightly, a smile on her face. "Odd, if you had been listening earlier, you'd know that we were going to do this."

The five of them were up in the lab while Jeremy fiddled with the computer from the yellow chair. Odd was voicing his opinions about going back to Lyoko during dinner, while Aelita and Jeremy were doing their best to oppose him. Yumi and Ulrich were staying unusually quiet.

"But why? Can't this wait?" Odd whined.

"No, Odd, it can't. I want to check this all out now and send you guys on a run. And Aelita wants to check on something in Sector 5," Jeremy replied, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Odd turned to glare at Aelita, since Jeremy had his back to Odd. "Can't I just go to dinner? You don't need me to go with you," Odd grumbled.

Sighing, Aelita opened her mouth to tell Odd that he could go back, but Yumi cut in, before Aelita could say a thing.

"I think we should all go. We all agreed to turn the Supercomputer back on, so we're all going to Lyoko," said Yumi, sending Odd a glare.

Odd sighed in defeat as he looked at Yumi. She had sent him a strange look, one she didn't understand. "Fine, I'll come," he replied, staring at the ground.

After shooting Yumi a thankful look, which Yumi grinned at, Aelita moved to Jeremy's side. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, everything's good to go," Jeremy replied, sending Aelita a smile. "Head down to the scanners and I'll virtualise you."

Grinning, Aelita ran to join the others in the elevator. Ulrich was leaning against the wall beside the button, while Yumi was standing beside him. Odd was on the other side of the elevator, looking pretty annoyed. Once she was in, Ulrich hit the button and the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Aelita watched as Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stepped into the scanners, feeling quite joyful. <em>We're going back! We're going to save my father and stop the XANA recreation!<em>

The doors closed on the others and Aelita listened quietly as Jeremy virtualised them. Smiling happily, Aelita skipped over to one of the scanners as it reopened. _Saving the world, huh? _She thought to herself. _We're the Lyoko Warriors. It's our job to the save the world. _Grinning happily, she looked up to where she knew Jeremy was and stepped into the scanner. _And we love doing it!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Ellie<strong>

Taking her seat at the group's regular table in the cafeteria, Ellie looked around, hoping to catch a glance of the five missing group members. Unable to see them, Ellie turned back to the table. Opposite her was Sissi, who had her back turned, who was talking to a raven hair coloured boy who Ellie remembered being introduced to her as William. Ignoring the two of them, Ellie's eyes raked the room again, again finding nothing. Sighing, she began pushing her meal of spaghetti and meatballs around her tray. Where were they? Ellie hadn't seen any of them since school ended a few hours earlier. And before that even, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita had snuck away to some unknown destination during lunch, leaving Ellie all alone with Sissi. And then when Ellie tried to trail the two boys as they left the cafeteria, she got caught by the two roving reporters of the school, Milly and Tamiya, and was made give an interview about herself.

It was like they had set that up or something, Ellie thought quietly to herself, changing the direction she was pushing her meatballs slowly. As if they were trying to keep a secret from me. From us, she corrected herself, glancing across the table to where Sissi was sitting. If there was a secret the five were hiding, they definitely hadn't told Sissi.

So that left it up to Ellie to find out what it was the 5 were hiding. That was when her subconscious and her inner voice decided to wage war on each other inside her head.

_Wait, what? No it doesn't. It's their secret, not mine. I shouldn't be trying to butt into their business._

_~Uh, yeah, yes you should. They're acting suspiciously. That gives you a right to go investigate.~_

_No it doesn't! I don't know where you get your facts from, but that's completely messed up! Their business, not mine. Case closed. _

_~Fine. Just watch on the sidelines for now. But sooner or later, curiosity will get the better of you. The truth will appear right in front of you, as well as the evidence.~_

_Whatever._

Sighing quietly to herself, Ellie pushed her meatballs around her tray once more before forcing herself to eat them.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Ulrich<strong>

It hadn't taken long to get to Sector 5, Ulrich thought to himself as he leaned against his Overbike. The four of them were in Sector 5, at the platform where Aelita usually retrieved information for Jeremy. Sighing slightly, Ulrich looked at his friends. Aelita was moving items around on the blue-tinged screen, talking to Jeremy as she did so. Odd was sitting cross-legged on his Overboard while Yumi was sitting on her Overwing, her legs hanging off the side. Catching her eye, Ulrich grinned. Yumi sent him a smile back. That shocked him, but Ulrich didn't show it. Moving his gaze out towards the walls, Ulrich let his mind wander. _Yumi's smiling. At being back in Lyoko. Why? She was so against keeping the Supercomputer on, and now she's smiling because she's back in it again? What's going on?_ Ulrich shook his head be told, Ulrich was very happy to be back. Despite the fact it had only been shut down for a few days, Ulrich had missed it. The fighting, the monsters, the towers, even XANA. The fun times Ulrich and his friends had had here were always circling his mind. _Also, _Ulrich thought to himself, _ without Lyoko, we wouldn't all be friends. We wouldn't have found Aelita, for that matter, either. Maybe-_

"Is it just me, or is it way too quiet here? I feel as if we're missing something. Or someone," Odd wondered aloud, snapping Ulrich out of his trail of thought.

"Odd, there's no monsters. That's why it's so quiet. XANA's not here, so there are no monsters," Yumi reminded him in a bored voice.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. But now they're gone, it's really boring just sitting here now. No eggs hatching or anything," Odd replied.

"Sorry guys. Not long now," Aelita cut in, moving her fingers rapidly across the screen in front of her. "Jeremy, I'm sending you the information now."

"Ok, good. Then I'll devirtualize you all and we can go off to dinner," Jeremy replied, his voice echoing around Lyoko. Odd made an irritating sound of relief, which both Ulrich and Yumi glared at him for.

Suddenly, Aelita made a surprised noise. Ulrich glanced at her and pulled himself up straight from his Overbike.

"What's wrong Aelita?" the tone of his voice made Yumi jump up as well. Odd just stayed where he was, cocking his head to one side.

Aelita acted like she hadn't heard Ulrcih. "Jeremy, are you seeing this?" her voice carried a tone of surprise and discomfort. Hearing the tone, Ulrich tried to move to see her screen, but his feet wouldn't budge. Scowling, Ulrich looked up, waiting for Jeremy's answer.

"I…. yes," Jeremy answered, his voice, too, held the sound of surprise.

"Aelita? Something you wanna tell us?" Yumi asked the pink-haired girl, her face holding small smile, but her eyes were concerned.

Aelita turned and faced Yumi, before turning to look at Ulrich and Odd. As she glanced at Ulrich, he could see many emotions in her face, but one stood out to him the most. Fear.

Aelita glanced at the floor. "I…," she began, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Whatever had just happened must have been very serious, Ulrich thought to himself. Opening her eyes, Aelita started again. "Guys, um… duplicate XANA's here."

Oh yeah, Ulrich thought to himself, surprise settling over him, very serious.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is one of those moments where I say 'inset dramatic music'.<strong>

**Ok, so that's Chapter 6. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, but my life has been to hectic recently. I just handed in a massive Chemistry assignment, so I was able to finish this chapter and upload it. Don't expect another chapter for about at least 3 weeks because of my exams coming up. SO NERVOUS! If I manage to fit in a chapter during that time, that will be because I got really lucky and managed to get some writing done. But that will be highly unlikely.**

**So, until next time! :-) **


End file.
